Kid Duo
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Duo has always got the worst missions. What happens when this mission causes Duo to relive his childhood, and at the same time, have his mind slowly return to that of a 5 yr old?
1. Of All The Bad Luck

**Kid** Duo****

By: Dark_T-K

Author's Note: I'm finally back with a new addition to my writing. I've decided to go onto Gundam Wing. This first one is going to be humor, since I make all of you happier with the events. I will have other stories running as soon as I can transfer them on to my new computer. Please bear with me and now enjoy my newest fic.

            Duo scurried up Deathscythe as fast as he could, chuckling all the way up. Trying not to laugh, Duo climbed onto his Gundam's shoulder and waited just a minute, until he heard a familiar voice shout.

"Kuso! Duo you bakayaro! I'm going to strangle you!" Heero roared as he walked into the huge storeroom. Heero's hair was put into many pigtails while makeup looked like it was thrown onto Heero's face. Heero's waist was strapped with a horrible hot pink skirt with Relena's name on it. "Baka come out now before I start shooting!"

Duo chuckled again, covering hit mouth to stifle his louder laughter. Duo crawled over to the edge of the shoulder and peered over. Duo held in his laughter and called out.

"Hey Heero! That's a nice look for you! I didn't know you had a date!" Duo broke out laughing and pounded the gundanium with his fist. Heero scowled so deeply and growled.

"I'm going to kill you baka!" Heero snarled. Duo's head popped up and Heero glared.

"It would help greatly, if you could catch me to kill me, ya know." Duo said. Heero's fist bunched tightly and trembled angrily.

"Duo…"Heero growled.

"I'll take my medicine if you apologize for attacking me yesterday!" Duo called down to Heero. Heero glared at Duo's tiny face.

"You baka! I told you I was aiming at the enemy!" Duo frowned and pulled out a nut from his pocket. Duo aimed then threw the nut at Heero's head. "Ow! DUO!" Heero screamed.

"That's what you get soldier boy for blowing off Deathscythe's leg!" Duo hissed. Duo pulled out another nut and threw it.

"OW! If I apologize will you stop throwing things?" Heero shouted. Duo paused for a moment.

"Make it an apology and a brownie and we have a deal!" Duo said. Heero grumbled.

"Fine, as long as it's cheep." Heero growled out. Duo slid down a rope and hung upside down in front of Heero.

"So, where's my apology? Duo said smiling cheesily. Heero snorted.

"Hn." Duo frowned.

"Hn doesn't qualify as a sorry. Do you want me to hit you again?" Duo said as he pulled out another nut. Heero shook his head. "Well then, let's hear an apology Mr. Perfect Soldier." Heero growled.

"Gomen Nasai Duo. I didn't mean to blow off your gun-"Duo coughed rudely. Heero scowled then corrected himself. "I didn't mean to blow off Deathscythe's leg. There! Are you satisfied?" Duo jumped down.

"No." Heero blinked. "But it's the best I'll get out of you so…" Duo walked next to Heero and leaned on his shoulder, "Where's my brownie?"

Heero smiled softly and turned to leave. "You'll get it when I look normal." Duo pouted and followed Heero out of the hanger.

~*~

After two long hours of long work, and lots of makeup remover, Heero's face returned to normal. Heero sat down typed away on his laptop, while Duo munched on his brownie. Heero began to read his e-mail when he saw a message for Duo. Pulling up the e-mail, Heero sighed heavily in annoyance.

"What's the matter Hee-chan? Wing needs some more repairs?" Duo asked jokingly. Heero frowned.

"No baka, you got an e-mail from Professor G." Heero said getting up out of his seat. Duo walked over, still nibbling on the brownie and sat down.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Duo said checking the e-mail and finishing off his brownie.

"Baka. Why am I receiving **YOUR e-mails on **MY** laptop?" Heero growled out while standing behind Duo. Duo finished reading then faced Heero.**

"One of these days I'm going to figure out what baka means." Duo said. Heero gave Duo a skeptical look. "Don't give me that look Heero! G can't contact me in my Gundam all the time. Especially now!" Duo said hotly.

"Didn't I already apologize for Deathscythe's leg?" Heero snapped.

"Yeah well! Deathscythe is in for some major repairs, so a lot of good it does me!" Duo snapped. Duo stood up and stomped over to the stairs. "Now if you don't have any more problems, I'm going to get ready for my mission!" Duo said then stomped up the stairs. Heero shook his head and muttered,

"He's such a baka."

~*~

Duo raced around his room, packing any needed supplies. Still grumbling over Heero's hissy fit, the packing didn't go as planned. Pants and shirts were strewn all over the floor, underwear and socks littered the bed.

"Darn, Heero." Duo growled. "I can't accomplish anything in my state!" Duo said shoving block socks and pants into his backpack. "I can never think when he gets me all worked up." Duo snarled, stuffing another pair of socks and underwear into the small pack. Finally finishing after an hour of grumbling and 'repacking', Duo walked out of his room with his packed backpack.

"Heero! I'm leaving now! If you need me come get me! Hopefully I won't get captured!" Duo called out.

"If you do, don't talk." Heero called back. Duo frowned, yanked the door open and slammed it behind him. 

Heero shook his head and rechecked Duo's e-mail's. Reading over the e-mail's last few lines, Heero noticed a warning.

**{_WARNING_: You will need Deathscythe to accomplish this mission.}**

Heero blinked and re-read the warning. "Duo kuso!" Heero ran to the door, yanked it open. "Duo!" Heero was too late. Duo was long gone and Deathscythe was still in the hanger. Shimatta! I'll have to go after him…eventually." Heero said as he went back to his laptop.

~*~

"This is just great." Duo said sitting handcuffed in a cell. "I'm out here for less than a day and I get caught! How sad is that?" Duo said to himself. Duo rolled on the floor in boredom. "This is so not cool!" Duo growled to himself. Suddenly the door opened and a bright light blinded Duo. Duo covered his eyes from the light.

"Get up zero-two. It's time for your questioning." A soldier said. Duo snorted in objection. The guard forced Duo up and dragged him down the hall.

"Do you guys provide lunch too? Your housing sucks and your customer relations could use some definite improvement." Duo said.

"Shut up. You get nothing you Gundam filth." The soldier spat as he threw Duo into an empty room. Duo stood up and attempted to dust himself off with his restrained hands. "Go sit down." The soldier demanded.

"You could say please. Duo said sarcastically. "Sheesh you Ozzies are so rude." Duo commented while sitting down in the sassiest position he could. The soldier rolled his eyes. A knock sounded through the room and the soldier opened the door.

"Commander Nutum." The soldier said respectively. The soldier saluted his commander and stood at attention.

"At ease soldier." The soldier relaxed. "Is this zero-two, the Gundam pilot?" The commander asked.

"Yes sir. That's him alright." The soldier said with a hint of disdain. 

"You act as if I'm a bad thing." Duo said snidely. The commander smirked.

"Leave us." The soldier left, leaving Duo and Commander Nutum all alone. "Well now, zero-two is it?" The commander said circling Duo. "What's your real name?"

"You know, I've always wondered what my name was. Do you know my name?" Duo asked jokingly. A second later, Duo's head was turned to the side with a red hand mark imprinted on his cheek.

"Don't play dumb! What's the name you go by?" The commander snapped.

"Well my fellow pilots call me Duo. Don't know about my birth name though. Never met my biological parents." Duo said. The commander smirked again.

"So, you think that you're a funny guy."

"Yeah. I tend to think so." Duo said smiling. The commander frowned.

"Where is your Gundam?"

"My Gundam is at home where I leave all my toys like a good little boy." Duo said looking around the room, not really paying attention. The commander smacked Duo again to grab his attention, and then snarled out.

"Stop playing around! Where are the other Gundam pilots?" Duo thought for a moment before answering.

"You mean zero-one through five?" Duo asked.

"Yes!"

"Nope. Don't know." The commander seethed in anger.

"Stop playing games zero-two! We found a c-d on your person, what is on it?" The commander growled. Duo considered the information and thought hard.

"Is it round and shiny?" The commander nodded. "Well if you look closely, it says it's a music c-d. Ya know the ones with music on them and that you can listen to." Duo then received a fierce blow to his stomach. Duo coughed hard, trying hard to take in air from his abused lungs.

"What does this c-d do? What's on it? And no more lies!" The commander snapped harshly. The commander hauled Duo up by his collar and looked him in the face. Duo glared back defiantly.

"I already told ya. It's a compact disk that I was listening to when driving." Duo said. The commander dropped Duo.

"For the last time, what is this c-d?" The commander said angrily. Duo sighed in annoyance.

"I dunno. What is it?" The commander slammed his crop down on to the table and walked to the door.

"Since you won't talk, I'll throw you to the scientists. Maybe after a little experimenting you will be a bit more talkative." The commander sneered as he knocked on the door. The door opened.

"I hope you're willing to wait awhile. I feel really cranky!" Duo called after the commander. The commander left and the soldier returned. "Aw. Is it time to go already? I was havin' fun too." Duo said as the guard picked him up and escorted him to the lab.

~ * ~

"Make sure he's still alive. We still need him for information and more questioning." The soldier said securing Duo down to a large table.

"Fine, fine. We're just going to test a fountain of youth serum we've been experimenting with. He should talk if the serum proves to be a failure." Dr. J said.

"You ain't given me anything with bad after effects Doc. I wasn't schooled much, but hell I'm not stupid enough to take something you made J." Duo said thrashing around on the table.

"Quiet boy." Professor G said harshly. "You'll do what you're told if you know what's good for you." Duff huffed.

"Yeah right gramps, like I'd ever listen to you now!" Duo said turning his head away in defiance.

"Do you people know each other?" The soldier asked, intervening into the argument. The argument ceased for a moment.

"Faintly. I met this street rat picking my pocket on L2 two years ago." G said, clearly lying through his teeth. Duo snickered.

"How do you know this is the same guy?" The soldier asked, clearly not buying the old man's tale.

"How can you forget a punk with purple eyes and a yard long braid tail?" G said coldly.

"Are you makin' fun of my braid?" Duo said, faking his hurt. "You just didn't like the fact that not only did I steal your money, but I swiped your watch as well." Duo said cheerfully.

"Indeed." G growled remembering Duo's prank on him in the hanger two years ago. Duo stifled his laughter.

"Anyway!" The soldier butted in. "Just make him compliable. That's all the commander wants." The soldier said with a hint of annoyance to his tone.

"Figures Nutum would want us to do his dirty work. Bet your boy gave him a hard time, eh G?" said J.

"He asked me what was on my c-d." Duo said.

"The hard-rock one you're always listening to?" G asked.

"Yup that's the one." Duo said proudly. G chuckled.

"That idiot. Bet he was furious when you actually told him the truth." J said.

"Yeah. If he had just looked closely at it then he would have seen the band name. Of course, I didn't point it out directly, but I hinted it a lot." Duo said.

Are you sure you people don't know each other?" The soldier asked, confused as could be.

"Well G and I go way back. After I got out of Juvi, G took me in till I ran away bout six months ago." Duo said looking upwards as if he were trying to remember.

"Ok…so why did you have a c-d on you?" The soldier asked. Duo laughed.

"Duh! It took me three hours to here. You'd listen to music too for a road trip that long." Duo said angrily. "Just because I'm a Gundam pilot, doesn't mean I don't like music. I am after all a growing teenager. And what's with you people assuming I don't do normal things? What am I, a robot?" Duo said hotly. Both J and G chuckled at Duo's remark.

"I'll have to report this to the commander." The soldier mumbled.

"Good, and tell him I'm not some robot! I do have normal teenage traits!" Duo called out to the soldier as he left. The silence that followed the soldier departure became eerie. Both scientists scurried over to another table and began whispering. "Does this mean you're still going to experiment on me?" Duo asked pathetically.

"Yes!" both replied. Duo sweat dropped.

To Be Continued…


	2. Heero Meets Chibi Duo

Kid Duo

Part 2

By: Dark_T-K

Author Note: Reviews are appreciated; bad comments go to the trash. Please enjoy what you read and if you don't like it, don't read it. Reminder to all, Fan fiction means you take someone else's work and add your ideas.

            Heero sat in a comfy chair, reading a book he thought was interesting. Duo had only been gone a day, Quatre and Trowa were due back soon so Heero relaxed some.

            "I should really go after Duo. He's probably beaten, hungry, and dirty." Heero said picturing Duo, chained to a wall looking miserable. Heero shuttered. "I shouldn't think like that. Duo can take care of himself. "Heero thought.

~ Fantasy Illusion ~

::: "Talk!" a soldier shouted at a trembling form chained to a wall. The boy rasped heavily, his breathing labored. His shirt was torn off and thrown to the wayside. His chest and abdomen were littered with cuts and bruises.

            The boy's face was the worst. One eye was swollen shut due to a large bump on his brow. His mouth and nose had small rivers of blood trailing down his chin and dripped to the metal floor, marring its silvery surface. His hair was loose, trailing down his shoulders and back.

"Tell me where you're Gundam and the others are and I'll spare you further pain." The shadowy figures of a soldier threaten. The boy tugged lightly at his bonds, blindly hoping he would be rescued. "Well?!"

"I…" the boy rasped. "I don't know…" He said warily. A loud crack sounded and a sharp bark of pain slipped out.

"I will not play your games zero-two. Tell me where the others are or I'll triple your pain." The soldier spat. Duo whimpered pathetically.

"I'd tell you if I knew. WE don't hang out as much as you think." Duo said raggedly. The soldier lifted Duo's chin with his crop so he could see Duo's eyes.

"You lie." The soldier said calmly. The soldier walked away into the shadows, then returned with a small box. "Since you won't cooperate, than this next act will drive you insane with pain." The soldier smirked and opened the box. Duo saw the white sand and thrashed helplessly as hard as he could. "The welts and cuts on your chest should feel like they're on fire now, but I wonder what would happened or how they'll feel when I rub salt into them?" the soldier said evilly.

"No…please no…" Duo whispered faintly. His captor grabbed a handful of salt and rubbed harshly into Duo's wound. Duo screamed out in pain. :::

Heero sweat dropped  nervously. Did he truly believe that, that could happen to Duo? He knew that Duo got caught frequently, and never managed to escape undamaged. He also knew that Duo was much stronger than that.

"Maybe I'm worrying too much." Heero said putting the book down. Heero checked a nearby clock. "Duo has been gone over thirty-six hours." Heero said. "If he doesn't contact me in another twelve hours, I'm going after." Heero said reassuringly as he headed off to bed.

**~ * ~**

Duo looked boredly around from his position. Being tied to a table got old after eight long hours. Duo let out an annoyed sigh.

"If this  is an experiment, it's really boring." Duo called out to the old men across the room.

"Be patient Duo. We're almost done." Professor G snapped. Duo rolled his eyes.

"You said that over two hours ago. What is your definition of almost done?" Duo snapped.

"Can we give it to him now just to shut him up?" J asked in annoyance. G looked at the purplish liquid.

"We can, but it's still risky." G said.

"So. It'll shut him up about us being slow." J said angrily.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he's even more annoying than he is now." G said begrudgingly. 

"Oh no you don't! For all I know, that could be poison." Duo cried out in fright.

"You're the one who wanted us to get done. Now we're ready and you say no." G said mockingly.

"Yeah well, I was bored! Can't blame me for wanting attention when strapped to a table. Heck, I get more attention and fun out of Heero." Duo shouted out defensively.

"Well too bad boy." J said grabbing Duo's jaw with his metal hand and pried the jaw apart. Duo thrashed, trying wildly to pull himself free.

"Hold him still J." G said trying to get the liquid close enough to Duo's mouth so he could pour it in. Duo thrashed even more.

"Let go!" Duo snarled, tugging his jaw and flailing around like a fish. J lost his tight grip, and almost caused G to spill the serum. 

"That's it!" J snapped. Duo looked over at J as he pulled out a pair of scissors. J walked back then grabbed Duo's long chestnut braid. "If you want to keep this rope you call hair, you'll cooperate!" J threatened as he held the scissors close the base of Duo's braid. Duo immediately ceased his thrashing and fell quiet.

"Ok! Ok! I'll be good, just please don't cut my hair." Duo pleaded . G smirked while J released the braid.

"Open your mouth Duo." G commanded. Duo sighed reluctantly, but opened his mouth obligingly. G poured the purple substance into Duo's mouth. Duo closed his mouth once he had the last drop, only to have his face turn green in return.

"Swallow it boy!" J snapped again. Duo shook his head, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Allow me." G said calmly. G began rubbing Duo's throat, a move that usually made the throat muscles swallow in reaction. Duo tried hard to resist his urge to swallow the nasty substance. In the end, Duo's natural reaction took over and Duo swallowed. Duo panted with his tongue stuck out, signaling he didn't like the taste.

"That is the last time I allow anything you two make, into my mouth." Duo growled as he tried to spit out the after taste. "I don't think I'll ever get that bad taste out of my mouth." Duo grumbled.

"Oh stop whining. Worry about the effects, not the taste. J snapped irritably. 

"Yeah well. You try it next time!" Duo said angrily. "I'd like to see your reaction to trying to swallowing that junk."

"We  will when we know it works and it's safe." G said calmly. "The changes should begin within the hour. "You might as well stop fighting off sleep, Duo. You'll be out anyway."

"How'd ya know I was tired…" Duo asked sleepily. His eyes drooping to half lidded and his yawn sounded out soon after.

"The serum has that effect in knocking you out. Let's hope you don't snore." J said.

"Oh…ok…" mumbled as he fell into a deep slumber.

[One Hour Later]

Both J and G shook hands and congratulated one another on another job well done.

"Now all we have to do is come up with a reverse serum." G said quite proudly.

"Yes, but it will take time." J said. Duo's eyes opened very slowly. The slumber had worn off, and Duo's mind tried to grasp reality.

"Ohhh…" a squeaky voice mumbled. "How long was I out?" Duo asked, clearly not fully awake just yet.

"For about one hour." G said.

"Did it work?" Duo asked, not aware of any changes. J chuckled in amusement. 

"See for yourself boy." J said pulling out a hand mirror and holding it in front of Duo so he could see.

"All I see is myself, and boy am I cute." Duo said smiling. "Wait a second." Duo paused, looking carefully trying to figure out what was not in place.

"Get the larger mirror J." G said, watching as Duo scratched his head in confusion. J pulled out a full body mirror.

"Take a closer look boy. Maybe you'll see something." J said as he moved away. Duo looked at his miniature reflection.

"What the-" Duo gasped. "My body! My hair!" Duo began noticing his high pitch. "MY VOICE!" Duo screamed. Duo looked at the entire body shot. "I'm a midget!" Duo whinnied. Duo's once lithe and tall body that was held down by five straps was reduced to only one. The waist strap held Duo by his chest. "You didn't make me younger! You shrank me!" Duo screamed out. Duo began thrashing around and crying like a child throwing a temper tantrum. 

"Duo calm yourself." G said with his ears covered. Duo stopped momentarily. G uncovered his ears.

"This is only half of your transformation." G said.

"What?! There's more?!" Duo screamed. G growled lowly. 

"Yes, the next phase is that your mind will slowly deteriorate to that of your current age." G stated. Duo's jaw dropped.

"You mean I'm going to become stupid?" Duo shouted. G flinched again at Duo's high pitch and J sighed in annoyance.

"No dimwit. Your mind will regress to that of a five year old." J snapped.

"And that means?" Duo said waving his arms around.

"Looks like the regression has already started." G said quite happily. Duo frowned. "He should complete phase two within the week." Duo screamed.

"I'm going to become an idiot in less than a week, and your smiling about it!" Duo panicked.

"Relax boy. Your not going to become dumb. Your going to revert back to that of a five year old mind and that's it." J growled. Duo calmed slightly.

"So I'll just be a regular old five year old?" J nodded. "Will I have my memories up to today or when I was five?" Duo asked, completely calm now.

"We don't know for sure. You might or you could not have any unless you experience the memories. We were hoping to study your changes, but with Oz breathing down our necks and wanting your cooperation, it's only a matter of time before they get it." G said pacing. Duo began trying to pull himself free of his body restraint. 

"We could try hiding him, but eventually his childish mind would make him seek out adventure and new places." J said, also thinking hard.

"We know we can't keep him. When he begins to revert, he'll be a huge liability to us all. He could talk his head off and not know what he's doing." G said worriedly. 

"Let me go then." Duo said, still trying to wiggle his way out of his bindings. "I could go back to Heero and he'll take care of me." Duo said, trying to pull waist out from beneath the strap.

"That could work." G said. "Your boy could protect Duo and write down results in a report, and at the same time keep Duo safe and hidden."

"Heero does need more training in the personality department. This may be the perfect chance. This brat should be quite the challenge for Heero." J said writing a note.

"My name is not brat, it's Duo." Duo high voice snapped. Duo had finally managed to pull himself free. 

"With Duo out of commission, and Heero baby sitting, zero-three, four and five will have to double the work." G said.

"Not really. When zero two has the mind of a child, he can be of great aid." J said, folding then placing his note in an envelope.

"How so?" G asked.

"Just imagine the distractions." J said. "You'll see when the time comes. Here boy." J said handing Duo the envelope. "Give this to Heero. He'll understand after he's read it." Duo looked at the envelope.

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"A message. Don't bother reading it, it's an encoded message." J said.

"So. As if I don't know what it says already. Anyway, how will I escape, now that I'm a kid?" Duo asked pulling at his clothes.

"The guards switch in five minutes. Leave now and get back." G said. Duo nodded and ran to the door. "Duo." G called. Duo turned. "You have a week before you need to be back here."

"Why? Am I going to die or something?" Duo asked.

"No. We're leaving next week and heading out back to the colonies. We're working on new upgrades to the Gundam." J said packing a couple items into a box.

"So what happens if we don't get back in time?" Duo asked slightly nervous.

"Heero will have to trade baby sitting duties with someone else so he can get his own missions done. Until he gets you back to us." J said.

"If you want a good incentive to return on time, then tell zero-one he'll have a real demon on his hands if he doesn't get here on time." G said.

"Thanks a lot." Duo snorted. Duo opened the door and peeped out. "Coast is clear. Duo said.

"Get going. We'll make something up." J said studying a chart of something. With a flick of his braid, Duo was gone and down the hall.

"You think he'll make it?" G asked.

"Doubtful, but he's not our problem anymore." J replied. Both scientists laughed.

~ * ~

Duo managed to sneak into the garage before the alarms went off, signaling they knew he escaped.

"Darn. Oh well, it took them longer than usual. Guess the docs really meant they'd cover for me." Duo said as he hotwired a motorcycle. Duo climber on just as someone called out.

"There he is! Stop him!" Duo threw the motorcycle into overdrive and sped out of the garage. 

"Man that was close." Duo said. Bullets began whizzing by his head. "Whoa. They sure are persistent, aren't they?" Duo said to himself. Duo sped up and used a ramp to jump over the fence the sped off towards the safe house. "I'm free and safe from OZ. What else could possibly go wrong?" Duo said happily. Just then a police siren sounded. "I just had to ask." Duo growled. "Crap not now." Duo said pulling over. "Maybe if I play dumb, he'll be fooled." Duo muttered quietly. The police officer stepped out of his car and approached Duo.

"Well looky here. How are you young man?" The police officer asked in a tone you would use with a small child.

"I'm fine." Duo said happily, glad his looks would aid him.

"That's good. What are you doing on this grownup motorcycle?" The officer asked. Duo thought quickly then smiled brightly.

"I'm a motocross rider. I'm training for the big games." Duo said happily. The officer chuckled merrily, fooled by Duo's child like appearance. 

"How cute. Where are your parents?" The officer asked gently. Duo tilted his head in confusion. "You mom and dad?"

"Oh!" Duo said playing along. "I don't have any. My mom and died when I was born." Duo said cheerfully. The officer frowned.

"Who do you live with then?" The officer asked worriedly. Duo panicked slightly, and then an idea popped into his head.

"I live with my brother." Duo lied. The officer sighed in relief.

"What's your name son?" The officer asked. Duo hopped off the motorcycle and looked up.

"The name is Duo Maxwell." Duo said holding out his hand like a child. The officer shook his hand and smiled.

"Well then Duo lets take you back to the station and call up your brother. What is you brother's name by the way?" The officer asked, leading Duo to his car.

"His name is Heero. He's named after the c-c-colonial hero." Duo smiled with amusement. "My friend says Heero idolizes Heero Yuy a lot cause my bro even calls himself Heero Yuy after my parents died." Duo snickered.

"Really. Well we'll call your brother and get him to pick you up, ok sport?" The officer asked holding open the car door.

"Kay." Duo said hopping into the car. "Can we get ice cream too?" Duo asked sweetly as the officer entered the car. 

"Sure kid."

[36 Hours After Duo Left]

"I hope he's not dead, or else I'll never forgive myself." Heero grumbled as he packed his small pack. "I hate these non-planned guilt trips." Heero spat as he headed towards the door. Just then the phone rang. "Shimatta!" Heero growled as he answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Heero Yuy?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes why?"

"This is the police department. We have your brother, Duo Maxwell with us. He said you were his guardian and were able to pick him up." Heero frowned.

"Where is he exactly and what did he do?" Heero growled out softly, relieved that Duo was ok..

"He's at the Amsterdam Police Department. We caught him driving a motorcycle." The officer said.

"He wasn't speeding or in an accident was he?" Heero asked.

"No. He's just a little too young to be driving a military motorcycle." The officer replied.

"I'll be there in ten." Heero hung up and headed out to his jeep and took off towards the police station.

~ * ~

Heero walked into the station casually, looking around in boredom. An officer waved Heero over.

"Mr. Yuy I presume?" The chief said. Heero nodded. "Good. Well then Mr. Maxwell can go home now." The chief said. Opening another door, laughter sprang from inside. "Ok people, time to let the kid go."

"Aww!" came from inside.

"Do we have to?" Asked a female voice.

"Yes. His brother is here to take him home." The chief said.

"Don't worry, I can always come back." Said a childish voice. Goodbyes were said and the chief smiled and he allowed a miniature sized Duo to walk past him. Heero's jaw dropped. "Uh…hi Heero." Duo said meekly, looking up at Heero.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…


	3. Naked Shinigami and the Yup Syndrum

Kid Duo

Part 3

By: DarkT-K

Author Notes: Sorry about all the waiting. This story takes forever to think up twists for. I'll try to update my other fics as soon as I can. Bare with me.

P.S.: If you liked the last two chapters, this will make you crack up.

"What happened?" Heero sputtered. Duo rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly.

"Well, it's all very complicated. And I know I should explain, but I got a message that will explain my situation in words you can understand." Duo said taking out the envelope and handing it to Heero. Heero accepted the letter and opened it.

"Your brother is a good kid. Don't be so harsh on him when you get back." The chief said rubbing Duo's messy bangs. Duo giggled happily. Heero looked up from the letter than looked down at Duo.

"We'll talk." Heero growled. Duo trembled slightly. "Let's get going. WE have a long way to go." Heero muttered as he left stoically. Duo sighed.

"Thanks for everything." Duo said to the chief as he shook the chief's hand.

"No problem Duo. Stay out of trouble, you hear?" Duo smirked mischievously.

"Ok…Bye everyone!" Duo called out. Everyone waved goodbye as Duo raced off to catch up to Heero. He slowed down as he managed to catch up to the stone cold pilot. "You're mad at me aren't you?" Duo asked lamely as he noticed Heero's usual angry icy façade. Heero glared down at Duo and Duo flinched.

"What do you think?" Heero spat. "You know better than to allow those old fools to experiment on you? What if they killed you?"

"That would mean one less problem for OZ and one less annoyance for you." Duo said jokingly. Heero shuttered in anger and balled his fists.

"I could only hope!" Heero said. "What am I supposed to do with you? I don't know how to take care of a child, let alone you!" Heero growled. Duo shrugged.

"Technically Heero, I'm still the normal me only smaller. You only have worry about what I'll become in time. I can see it all. Super Gundam pilot 01 taking care of little ol' me. I hope you record this, I want to watch myself make a fool out of you."

"If you don't knock it off, I'll make sure you never reached your normal self ever!" Heero snapped. Heero yanked open the Jeep door, grabbed Duo by the collar then threw Duo into the back of the seat. "Sit and stay!" Heero snapped.

"I'm not a dog you know. I can still understand you." Duo hissed and he crossed his arms and then pouted like a small child. Heero snorted as he got into the other side.

"Hard to tell. You never listen to half the things I said." Heero said as he started the car.

"That's cause you're the perfect soldier and you drone. I never listen to people who drone…or those you rant, rave, chant, or scream." Duo said.

"You better behave or-" Heero began.

"Or what?!" Duo snapped all of a sudden. "You'll dump me right? Like I care Yuy! I know what will happen. I'll go straight back to that base and in a matter of days all our secrets will be revealed to OZ and you'll be right back in that damp cell you seem to like so much!" Duo said as he turned out the window. Heero continued driving.

"You know I would not take the risk." Heero said trying to soothe the braided pilot's temper.

"Doesn't matter anyway, now does it? People like you never understand, and most likely never will. You'll sacrifice people for the better good, but at what cost? You can't tell me can you Yuy?" Duo spat. "Now just drive, the sooner we're back the sooner you can start analyzing me and make the docs happy." Heero wanted to say something but kept quiet. He knew better than to try and make things better, he could never say anything sympathetic anyway.

(Duo's mind is changing from this point on. Try to catch the changes.)

Both pilots arrived at the safe house at early evening. Duo immediately separated himself for Heero by going to his room. Heero went to his lap top {you couldn't see that one coming?}and prayed the Deathscythe pilot would come out of this mood funk.

"Sometimes I swear he acts like a girl. All emotional and everything." Heero said as he typed away at his computer. "At least he's better company than a girl." Heero muttered. Heero continued typing till he heard thumping sounds from above.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"What the hell is he doing?" Heero said in confusion. Heero pushed his seat back and headed up the stairs. "Duo Omae wo Korosu!" Heero shouted an he opened the door.

Insert that song from Space Jam when they prepare to fight back

"Get Ready for This"

Duo was jumping around dancing with a loud song playing. On top of his head was a pair of black boxers! Currently he was wearing his downy teddy bear (snuggles) under shorts pretending he could dance and sing. Heero of course, standing in the doorway had his jaw hanging near the ground.

"Moving up and down, feeling the security!" Duo sang. Heero had to cover his ears from the horrible off tone. Heero tried calling Duo, but Duo didn't seem to hear him. Trying again and failing, Heero finally walked in and just yanked the cord out from the wall. Duo sang the last three words before noticing Heero.

"Get ready…for…this…?" Duo turned around. "Oh, hi Heero. Duo said cheerfully. Heero ground his teeth.

"What are you doing with those on you head?!" Heero snapped. Duo looked up.

"I'm a rock star with wild hair!" Duo said as he pretended to play the electric guitar. Heero slapped his face.

"Since when did rock stars wear their underwear on their head?" Heero asked, trying to play along.

"Since Shinigami became a rock star!" Duo said as he laughed at Heero. Heero shook his head in defeat.

"Well rock star, just don't make a mess. And if I catch you breaking anything, so help me." Heero threatened.

"Kay." Duo peeped.

"Good." Heero said. Heero returned to his laptop, only to hear screaming all around him. "What the hell?!" Duo was running around the room, stark naked, screaming "Bloody Mary!" "Duo shut up! Baka!"

"Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! She's coming Hee-chan so you better watch out! Bloody Marry!" Duo said running around still. Heero grabbed Duo by his braid and lifted the pint sized pilot up to his eye level.

"You're naked." Heero stated.

"Yup!" replied Duo.

"You're running through this house. Naked."

"Yup!"

"You're screaming Bloody Mary. Naked."

"Yup!"

"You're annoying me! And did I emphasize on you being NAKED!" Heero shouted.

"Yup!"

"You realize you're nakedness burns my virgin eyes right?"

"Yup!"

"WHY?!"

"Cause she's coming, and rumor has it she doesn't attack naked people." Duo whispered to Heero. Heero's eye twitched in response.

"Were you like this when you were little? Paranoid as hell and as hyper as a baby Gazelle?" Heero asked.

"Probably. I don't remember." Duo said smirking. "All I know is that she's coming! Bloody Mary!" Duo tried to run again but only maid it as far as the braid reached.

"The only bloody thing around here is going to be you if you don't get up to your bed and fall asleep!" Heero snapped.

"But Heero! Bloody-" Duo started.

"If she comes I'll shoot her! NOW GO. TO. BED!" Heero yelled. Duo raced upstairs. "Bakayarou, I swear I'm going to kill him one day."

"Heero arte you sure-"

"Duo Omae wo Korosu!" Heero shouted. Duo raced back to his bed and hid under the covers. Heero came up to check on Duo's progress. "You asleep?"

"Yes." Came a reply.

"Liar. If you were then you wouldn't have responded."

"Crap!" Duo hissed quietly.

"Go to bed baka." Heero said as he turned to walk out the room.

"Can you read me a story?" came a quiet reply. Heero froze.

"Why?"

"Cause I always fell asleep faster when someone read to me." Duo whispered. Heero sighed.

"Alright. Where's the book?" Duo squealed in delight and jumped out from the covers and handed Heero a think book. Heero's brow raised.

"Duo, this is Harry Potter. Aren't you a little old for this?" Heero asked as he examined the book.

"Not any more." Point taken. Heero sighed and opened the book.

"Which year is this?" Heero asked.

"Third!" Duo said happily.

"Why this one?"

"Cause it's funny plus Harry rides this jumbo horse bird thing called a hippogriff named Buckbeak." Duo said happily.

"Ok." Heero said. "What page?" Duo quickly flipped to chapter "Padfoot" and Heero began from there. Heero began reading the chapter while Duo steadily began to fall asleep. After finishing the chapter, and actually liking the selection Duo choose, Heero pull the covers up a little higher on Duo.

"Goodnight Duo."

The next day, Heero was up at six checking both Gundam's systems and fixing or upgrading anything needed. He worked until nine, then figured he should have breakfast.

"Duo should be up by now." Heero said to himself as he began mixing up a batch of waffles, bacon, and toast. When he didn't see the braided baka, he shrugged and figured he'd come down when he smelled the food. As predicted, as soon as the aroma of food was in the air, Duo was downstairs with a growling tummy.

"Hiya Hee-chan! What's for breakfast?" Duo said happily as he sat down. Heero piled the waffles on a plate.

"Waffles, toast, and bacon, hopefully something you'll eat." Heero said as he set everything down and gave them both a glass of milk. Duo did a mini Heero death glare.

"I'm not picky you know. I appreciate anything I can get after my history of not getting much." Duo said as he dumped on the syrup and jammed a fork into his waffles. Duo began eating while Heero finished placing butter on his toast, syrup on his waffles, and separating the three food items from one another. Duo stopped to watch Heero in question.

"Why do you do that? It all ends up in the same place mixing together anyway." Duo said. Heero glared.

"I appreciate the taste, but unlike you, I don't like everything mixed together in my mouth at once." Heero said pointing out the many things Duo had managed to stuff in his mouth. Duo swallowed and glared back.

"At least I don't waste time." Duo shot back.

"At least I can be civil." Heero retorted.

"I'm not picky."

"I'm not a slob."

"I'm not trying to be perfection in the making!" Duo shouted. Heero gaped. Was that how he saw Heero, trying to be perfect in everything he does?

"At least I try to be perfect at things that could use perfection. You're so laid back and easy going, I bet you're never ready for anything except to eat!" Heero snapped. Duo looked down. That hurt.

"Not my fault most of life was depending on where my next meal came from." Duo said as he got up. "You could at least stop picking at my bad habits Heero. Unlike you, I didn't have anyone to take care of me. You at least had someone, even if it was Jay. I didn't meet Professor until I was twelve. That's a long time to be living on you own." Duo said as he left to go back to his room. Heero sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Why do I always pick on his past? I know that gets to him, but yet I can't seem to hold back." Heero groaned to himself. "He's not trying to be annoying, though he is. And yet I keep hurting his feelings. I'm going to regret this, but maybe I should take him out for some fun."

Heero and Duo proceeded down the sidewalk. Heero was hoping that getting out would help Duo's disposition, and by the way Duo was pouting; it wasn't.

"You could at least enjoy the fact we're outside." Heero pointed out. Duo just glared and didn't answer. "If I knew you were going to be childish, I would have left you in your room." Heero grumbled.

"That would have been preferable." Duo snapped. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me there isn't anything out here you want to do. We're here in Amsterdam, there has to be something you'll do!" Heero said. Duo looked around for a bit.

"We could go to the park." Duo offered.

"Fine." Heero picked up Duo and began walking off to the park.

"As I recall, I can still walk." Duo complained.

"And you also walk slower now that you're a kid." Heero replied. Duo crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah I know, it's not your fault. Well if we want to get there I'm carrying you."

When they arrived at the park, Duo ran around like a normal child while Heero sat on the bench and watched from afar. He wondered if Duo had a care in the world at the moment.

"Heero come push me on the swings!" Duo called from the swing set. Heero sighed then got up and headed towards Duo. Heero pulled Duo back on the swing and began to push, only a little too hard. Duo flew out of his seat and landed face first in the sand.

"Duo!" Heero called and he dashed to his friend's side. He picked Duo up who immediately began spitting out sand.

"As much as I like to fly Heero, eating sand is not." Duo said coughing up more sand. Heero chuckled.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength." Heero apologized.

"Yeah well just don't do that next time." Duo said as he hopped up then dusted him self off. He got back on the swings and Heero pushed him, only less as powerful as before. Duo cried out happily as he swung back and forth. Heero just stood behind him and every now and then push Duo again.

"We have to go now Duo. We still have to pick up groceries at the store." Heero said as he walked around.

"Kay. Just let me jump off." Duo said as he began moving around and setting up to jump.

"Duo don't you dare-" Heero threaten. Duo didn't hear him and jumped off his swing flying at least ten feet away from his seat to the ground, only this time, he didn't eat the ground he landed on.

"Ta da! I'm so good I amaze myself." Duo bragged. Heero glared. "What?! I fly a freaking Gundam Heero, you think a jump that small is really going to hurt me?" Duo said as he put his hands on his hips. Heero shook his head.

"Let's go mister high-and-mighty before you attract attention." Heero said grabbing Duo's arm.

"Too late." Duo said as he pointed out the gaping spectators. "What? Haven't you seen a child jump out a swing before?" Duo called out to them. Heero rolled his eyes.

"In reality Duo, five year olds don't jump from moving swings." Heero comments as he dragged Duo away from the park.

"Really? I could have sworn I did that more than once a week back on L2." Duo thought. Heero let Duo go and began walking as Duo tailed him from behind. "Hey Heero I've got a question."

"What is it Duo?" Heero said back.

"Why is the sky blue? And why are the clouds white." Duo asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Heero said looking back. Duo nodded. "Particles in the atmosphere make the-"

"Whoa! Big words!" Duo called out. "I'm only five, what do you think I know what atmosphere thingy is?" Duo said. Heero glared.

"I'll put it in lamens terms. G-d bleached the clouds to stand out in the blue sky which he painted ok?" Heero said sarcastically.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Duo said amazed. Heero face faulted.

"You actually believed me?!" Heero practically screamed.

"Well duh! You're the only adult here and you said you'd make it so I could understand so that means it's true." Duo said happily with a big smile plastered on his face.

"I hope you weren't this dumb when you were little." Heero commented.

"Well I probably was. I never did go to school." Duo squeaked out.

"Great. I have a five year old Gundam pilot with no school background and a reversing mind. What else could go wrong today?!" Heero complained.

"HEERO!" came a high pitched voice.

"Oh, g-d, not now!" Heero whinnied.

"Well there's your answer Heero, hi Relena." Duo called out to the approaching blond.

**TBC…**

I hope you liked that. Next chapter, How will Heero handle Relena and how will Heero deal with grocery shopping with a chibi Duo? Find out next time!


	4. Relena's Rat and Grocery shopping

Kid Duo

Part 4

By: DarkT-K

Author's Note: It's hard trying to figure out what I want to do with Duo and Heero. But I've still got ideas, just trying to put them down in writing.

"Hi Relena!" Duo called out as the blonde teenager approached. Heero, regretting now ever leaving the safe house grabbed Duo and hid him behind himself. "Hey!" Duo protested.

"Quiet Duo!" Heero snapped as Relena stopped in front of them.

"Heero it's so good to see you again!" Relena cried as she latched on to Heero's arm. Heero whinnied and Duo chuckled behind him. "I missed you so much Heero!" Relena said.

"Too bad Heero feels the same way too." Duo said evilly. Heero looked back at him and glared death.

"Really Heero! I knew you loved me!" Relena said as she plastered herself on Heero. Heero tried to pry her off.

"Relena get off!" Relena squeezed tighter. "Relena!" Heero said as she began to cut off air.

"Oh I know you're just speechless at my surprise arrival. But I just had to see you." Relena said happily and squeezed harder, if all possible. Heero began to change colors while struggling uselessly to get out of the death grip.

"Can't…breathe…" Heero said as he changed from blue to purple. Duo was holding in every ounce of laughter he could. "Need…air…" Knowing Heero needed air by now, Duo did the unspeakable.

"Eeek!" Relena squealed out. Duo had pinched her on the butt forcing Relena to let go of Heero. Heero collapsed and began sucking in large amounts of air. "What the…" Relena looked down to see a miniature version of the Deathscythe pilot. "Heero what the hell is that?!" Relena screamed as she jumped on his back and picked up her skirt. "It's a giant rat! Kill it!" she screamed. Duo frowned and crossed his arms.

"I am not a rat thank you very much. I happen to be human!" Duo spat. Relena screamed again and smacked Duo with her purse. "OW!" Heero looked up at Duo then Relena.

"Will you get off me! I am not a stool." Heero growled at Relena. Relena screamed and smacked Duo with her purse again.

"Heero make her stop!" Duo said as he dodged another blow.

"I would if I could get up!" Heero said as Relena missed Duo and smacked him in the face. Heero frowned. "Get off me women!" Heero roared.

"I can't! A rat Heero, kill it!" Relena cried. Heero looked pleading at Duo.

"You owe me Heero. This is twice I have to get her off you." Duo said. Ducking another swing, Duo then pushed Relena off Heero. Relena fell on her butt and cried out in pain. "About time too." Duo hissed. Heero stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks." Heero grunted then helped Relena up. She looked around and squealed again, then jumped into Heero's arms. "Relena!"

"Heero kill it! It's so big and ugly!" Relena cried out. Duo had a vein burst.

"That's it!" Kicking Heero in the shin, Heero frowned in pain and dropped Relena again. Duo grabbed Relena by her hair and forced her up. "Listen missy. I ain't ugly! I'm not a rat and you're not glomping on Heero! Now get out of here before I kick you sorry ass!" Duo screamed. Relena looked mortified.

"Heero! This…thing said something inappropriate." Relena said to Heero. Heero grunted and rubbed his shin.

"Relena that's not a thing, that's Duo." Heero said. Duo nodded proudly. Relena looked down at him.

"You mean this is the braided demon who keeps kidnapping you and taking you across the world?" Relena said as she picked him up by his feet.

"Hey!" Duo called out indignantly. Relena examined him and looked back at Heero. Duo began swing his small fists at Relena in attempt to be dropped.

"Yes. Put him down." Heero said as he held his head in his hand. Relena dropped Duo. Duo fell on his head and squealed out in pain.

"Ow! Why you!" Duo jumped up and was about to tackle her then Heero grabbed his braid and held him back. "Let me at her Heero! Let me at her! I'll teach her to mess with Shinigami!" Duo growled.

"You won't teach her anything." Heero growled. Heero held on to Duo as he tried to go at Relena.

"Heero you should throw him away. He shrank and he's so…annoying!" That snapped the last of Duo's patience!

"Forget getting rid of her! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Duo screamed as he broke out of Heero's grasp and tackled Relena. A fight broke out and Heero just sighed and shook his head.

"Why me?" Heero whined. Duo and Relena kept going at it until finally Heero decided to intervene. "I shouldn't, cause it could start all over again, but if I don't we'll never get the groceries." Heero reluctantly stepped into the cloud of uplifted dust and grabbed the braided tail of Duo.

"Hey!" Duo growled. Duo leapt on to Heero and bit his wrist not knowing it was Heero.

"Ow! Duo!" Heero screamed out in pain. Duo and Relena both froze and the dust cleared gradually. "Omae o Korosu Duo no baka!" Heero snarled as he waved his wrist to try and clear away the pain. Duo chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Heero. I thought it was her." Duo said pointing at Relena. Relena snorted.

"I may be blonde, but I'm not the stupid one, but I can at least tell when someone else grabs me." Relena said as she stood up.

"Both of you let it go. Relena leave so we can go grocery shopping and get home." Heero growled and he grabbed Duo and held him under his arm.

"But Heero! That braided maniac could hypnotize you and turn you against me and force you to leave!" Relena cried out. Duo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll force him alright, just to get away from you. My g-d, you're worse than a stalker." Duo said angrily. Heero shifted.

"Relena I doubt Duo even has the power to hypnotize. Hell, the best he can do is drive me away." Heero said.

"Thanks Heero. I feel so much better knowing you don't like my company. Remind me again why I came to you of all people?" Duo growled.

"I wondered the same thing…" muttered Relena. Heero had a vein throbbing in his temple.

"If you two don't mind, we're leaving." Heero snapped as he hauled Duo away, leaving a gaping Relena behind.

"CALL ME!" Relena called after.

"Oh brother. Does she ever give up?" Duo asked as Relena faded into the distance. Heero grunted and dropped Duo into the kiddy seat of a grocery cart.

"Do try to contain yourself Duo. The last thing we need is you running all over the store screaming." Heero said pulling out his list.

"Or naked." Duo added.

"Or naked." Heero growled then glared at Duo. Duo smiled cheesily and began looking around as Heero pushed the cart. It didn't take long till Duo found a new way of annoying Heero and pointing out his childish mind.

"Can we get this?" Duo pointed out a sugary sweet.

"No." Heero replied.

"Can we get that?" Duo asked for a new object.

"No."

"Can I have this?"

"No." Heero said, a vein appearing out of his annoyance.

"Can I get that?" Duo whinnied.

"NO!"

"Can I have that?" Duo pleaded.

"What part of not did you not understand?" Heero demanded. Then Heero turned into the most dreaded isle of all; the cereal isle. Duo squealed out in excitement. Heero groaned out, "Not this isle…" Duo jumped out of the cart and immediately began grabbing boxes of cereal and returning to Heero pleading for Heero to buy it.

"Can I get it?!" Duo asked.

"No. You're allergic to the dye in the marshmallows." Duo dropped it then returned with another.

"This one?" Duo asked.

"I'm allergic to strawberries." Heero growled. Duo dropped it and fetched another.

"This one?!"

"You'll never eat it and it will go stale! Now get in here or I swear I'm going to hurt you." Heero snapped.

"I'll eat, I promise!" Duo pleaded.

"No and that's final." Heero growled.

"Please oh please!" Heero glared. Duo dropped to the ground and began screaming in a hissy fit. Heero turned bright red and passer buyers looked at the situation at hand.

"Where, are your parents?" Heero growled out to Duo. The people walked by thinking the kid was just annoying some stranger and the parent was smart to ditch the child. Duo sniffled and replied.

"But Heero, I don't have any parents. You know that." Duo said wiping away the tears.

"And if you did I'm sure they would have found a better way of dealing with your stupidity." Heero growled. Heero grabbed Duo by the scruff of his shirt and buckled Duo into the cart, then whipped out a padlock and securely locked Duo into the seat.

"You know I'll figure out how to escape, right?" Duo said as he examined the lock.

"Try it. If you do, I'll make sure the doctors get a very short report." Heero growled. Duo crossed his arms and pouted. Heero continued gathering food supplies then saw an isle he particularly liked.

"Oh come on Heero!" Duo began whining. "Not the book isle!" Duo said watching as Heero began scanning for new books to read. "This is so not cool. You're a bad parent, ignoring me and paying more attention to your stupid books. Man what would your mother think if she saw you now?!" Duo screamed at Heero. Heero glared at Duo and continued browsing the book selection. "This bites. Stuck in a kiddy cart with the "Perfect Lump" and bored as always." Duo complained.

"You wouldn't be bored if you let your mind rot away to your age. You might even be curious to see what I'm doing." Heero growled. Duo looked at the title of Heero's books and his face fell.

"How to Take Care of Overly Hyper Children? How low can you sink Heero? I'm not hyper, just easily bored." Duo complained, grunting at Heero.

"Yes and you have the attention span of a Nat. I'm just looking for tips to help me handle you so I don't kill you. Cause I know I will if I don't get some help." Duo snickered.

"You could always ask the others. I'm sure Quatre and the others would have some useful tips." Heero stomped over and almost rung Duo's neck from the comment.

"I will not have their help! It's bad enough the doctors forced you on me, but I will not have the other Gundam pilots coming in and mocking me because I didn't choose to take care of you." Heero hissed.

"Well I hate to break it to ya Heero, but Quatre left a message saying he and the others would be joining up with us this afternoon." Duo said as he laid back.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Heero snapped.

"Well cause you kept telling me to be quiet unless it was important, and last I checked you were still capable of checking your own messages." Duo said. "Besides, its not an emergency. It's just a simple fact." Duo said.

"It is important you baka! How am I going to hide you?!" Heero snapped gathering up his belongings and rushing to the checkout.

"Well you could tie me up and hide me in a closet, but I think that's cruel. Or you could give me back to OZ, tell the others I was captured and act like nothing between us ever happened." Duo said cheerfully. Heero hated his options.

"I don't have much of a choice." Heero growled through clenched teeth. Placing all his items on the moving reception desk, the clerk greeted Heero happily.

"Hi there. Did you find everything alright?" She asked. Heero grunted.

"That means yes." Duo said translating Heero's unknown language.

"Aw. You're so cute? Are you his father?" She directed to Heero.

"No. He's my little annoying brother." Heero said covering up.

"Aw." She said again and ruffled Duo's hair. Duo giggled happily and Heero rolled his eyes. "Want some candy?" She asked Duo as she continued scanning Heero's items.

"CANDY!" Duo shouted happily. She handed Duo a sucker and Duo ripped the wrapper off quickly. Placing the sweet on a stick in his mouth, he began sucking happily and smiled.

"Finally, a way to shut him up." Heero grumbled as he scanned a credit card into the machine.

"Suckers are a good way to keep a child quite, but personally my mom says the best way is to put a little sleeping powder on a pacifier or sucker and it will knock him out real quick." The clerk whispered. Heero smirked.

"Really, I ought to try that. Thank you." Heero said gathering up his supplies. Heero pushed the cart to the jeep and loaded it while Duo continued to suck on his sucker.

"You're not really gonna drug me are ya Hee-chan?" Duo asked after taking out his sucker.

"Give me a reason not to." Heero growled.

"Child abuse." Duo stated simply. Heero growled and unlocked the doors of the jeep.

"Let's go before they find a body." Heero growled.

"What body?" Duo asked in confusion.

"Yours." Heero snapped. Duo gulped.

Both pilots arrived back at the safe safely. Heero unloaded the groceries while Duo played around with the T.V. Heero had a good notable silence till Duo shouted.

"I'm hungry Heero!" Heero grumbled and threw a granola bar at Duo, effectively hitting the braided boy in the head. "Ow! Hey!" Duo shouted. "This isn't lunch! This isn't even food." Duo complained. Heero shrugged and went over his laptop. Duo growled but ate the bar unhappily.

"Throw the wrapper away." Heero said, noticing Duo was about to drop it on the ground.

"Yes mother." Duo said mocking Heero. Duo picked up the wrapper and tossed into the bin. Looking out the window in boredom, Heero noticed a car pulling up into the driveway. "Alright!" Duo shouted happily. "They're here!" Being surprised by Duo's sudden outburst, Heero had jumped, knocking over the table and spilling his computer onto the ground. Duo laughed.

"Who's here you baka?" Heero snapped, picking up his laptop and table and placing them back in proper position.

"Quatre, Trowa and Wufei!" Duo shouted happily, dancing around. Heero's jaw dropped.

"You said tonight!" Heero screamed. "It's 4 in the afternoon."

"I said this afternoon to night. You need to pay attention Hee-chan." Duo said, hearing the unlocking of the door.

"Heero, Duo, we're here!" called Quatre. Heero slapped his face.

"Just as I thought the day couldn't get any worse it does." Heero grumbled angrily, just as Quatre and the others walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Quatre said happily. Then he noticed Heero, and a small figured next to him. Duo rushed over to Quatre, tackling the blonde and effectively knocking the blonde over.

"Hi Quatre! Welcome back." Duo said excitedly hugging the blonde. Quatre couldn't form a sentence to help express himself. Wufei and Trowa followed, both gaping at the mini Deathscythe pilot.

"I'll explain later, all you need to know now is that is wasn't my fault it was his. I got stuck cleaning up the mess." Heero said directing the flabbergasted pilots into the kitchen.


	5. Baby Proofing Duo

KidDuo

Part 5

By: DarkT-K

Author's Note: Yes it was a long time to wait, but you made it through and here's the newest chapter in my great fic. Enjoy!

Heero sat down in his usual seat, pouring four cups of coffee while the others took their seats. Each looking at the pint sized Deathscythe pilot as if he were a ghost. Passing each a cup, Heero took a sip of his.

"What the hell is going on Heero?" Wufei sputtered as he watched Duo climb into his seat and sit next to Heero. Heero shoved a sucker in Duo's direction, which Duo eagerly snatched and opened.

"If you ask me, I'd say this was punishment sent from the scientists." Trowa said, eyeing Duo as he happily sucked away on the sucker.

"My sentiments exactly." Heero grumbled. "The doctors apparently started a fountain of youth serum and Duo was the guinea pig." Heero said, then taking a long sip out of his mug.

"So this wasn't your idea?" Quatre asked. Heero glared.

"You really think I would want to torture myself with a pint size terror that already annoys me as a teenager?" Heero growled. Quatre chuckled at Heero's disposition. Duo took out his sucker.

"If ya ask me-"Duo cut in.

"We didn't." Heero snapped. Duo glared.

"And you thought I needed a nap, now look who's grumpy!" Duo said mockingly. Heero looked down and did another death glare. "I swear if you keep looking at me like that, you're face will stay like that." Duo said. "Unless it already is and you're attempting to look scarier." Heero drew his hand up, about to hit the mini Duo.

"Now Heero, don't take it out on Duo." Quatre said, trying to soothe Heero's growing anger. Heero lowered his hand.

"One of the days Duo." Heero growled.

"Yeah I know. Now finish your explanation." Duo said, popping the sucker back into his mouth.

"Yes, do tell us how you got stuck with chibi terror?" Wufei said, smirking in Heero's direction.

"I don't know why! I never wanted to take him in the first place! Apparently I'm the best one for the job, since the doctors chose me out of the four remaining pilots!" Heero snapped.

"Or you were the closest available and the docs knew you wouldn't allow anything to happen to Duo." Trowa said finishing his coffee.

"That's what you think." Duo grumbled. Heero glared. "Where do you think Heero found me? It wasn't in a safe house I can tell you that!" Duo shouted.

"Then where did he find you, shrimp?" Wufei asked. Duo glared at the unwelcome nickname.

"Like it matters, he's here now." Heero grumbled.

"It does! You picked me up from a police station!" Duo shouted in Heero's direction. Quatre looked at Heero quizzically.

"That could cause a problem, if OZ is tracking Duo." Trowa said, looking at Duo. "The police can easily identify him and you to OZ."

"True, but hopefully Heero has kept a low profile." Quatre said enthusiastically. Heero lowered his shoulders and sighed. "You did, didn't you?"

"I tried! But Duo keeps attracting attention no matter where we go. Hell Relena showed up-" Wufei cut in.

"That annoying onna showed up here?" Wufei asked.

"Yes! Causing a huge amount of up roar between her and Duo. Not to mention they both got into a fight right on the sidewalk." Heero snapped, placing his head in his hands and rubbing at the growing vein.

"Its no surprise Relena followed you, but a confrontation between her and Duo could have cost your cover." Trowa said, smacking Duo's wandering hands from his cup of coffee. Duo retreated his hand and grumbled.

"I know! But it gets even worse than that!" Heero growled. Quatre snickered at Duo, watching as Duo moved his hand towards Heero's cup.

"How much worse can it get?" Wufei asked. Also noticing Duo taking advantage of Heero's lack of attention to his cup.

"He's reverting every day! He'll become more and more child like until he hits his age! And I don't even want to know what he was like at five!" Heero snapped, slamming his hand down onto Duo's. Duo slapped a hand over his mouth, preventing his scream of pain while still attempting to snatch the cup.

"What did J say about all of this?" Quatre asked, watching Duo glare then reattempt to snatch the cup.

"He wants all of us to pitch in. He wants a detailed report of how it went and we're to return Duo by the end of the week for the antidote or else." Heero said, rubbing his temples.

"Or else what?" Trowa asked, taking a sip and raising a brow as Duo grabbed the cup and slowly pulled it his way.

"Or else welcome to the Gundam Pilot's babysitting service." Heero growled. Each pilot flinched. "We have to get him back before the docs leave of else we have to spend our own time looking for them and sneaking Duo in." Heero said setting his hand down, looking for his cup.

"I think it's best than that we all help and make sure we get Duo back, or else all of us could suffer more." Quatre said, snickering at Heero.

"What's so funny?" Heero asked, looking for his cup of coffee. Quatre pointed at Duo, who had just finished off the last sip of Heero's coffee. "DUO!"

"Uh oh!" Duo raced out of the room, followed by Heero.

"Omae o Korosu Duo no baka!" Heero shouted. All four other pilots began laughing until there was a loud scream and crash.

"This is going to be a long week…" Heero grumbled as he walked back into the kitchen with an unconscious Duo with a rather larger bump on his forhead.

Time passed, Duo remained unconscious for most of the afternoon, allowing the other Gundam pilots a chance to divvy up who did what with the five year old. They all agreed that the pint sized pilot had to have unlimited supervision, because if he was trouble as a teen, the toddler would be five times worse. It was also agreed upon that no explosives or weapons of any kind be allowed near Duo, for the safety of all those in the same house; and that the gundams were to be locked down unless needed for missions. Of course, anything else had to be experimented with like what toys to get, what to allow Duo to watch and what was allowed to be put into Duo's mouth food-wise.

Duo yawned and stretched his body out. The five hour nap had left him feeling rested and strangely energetic with small pain from the earlier crash. Getting up Duo looked around the room and glared.

"Alright! Whose bright idea was it to put bubble wrap around everything in here! I'm not that dangerous!" Duo shouted as he picked up a bubble wrapped teddy bear. Quatre popped his head in.

"Oh you're up! Good!" Quatre said walking up to Duo and picking him up and giving the chibi a hug.

"Hey! Cut it out! Put me down!" Duo barked out in a high voice attempting to struggle out of the hug. Unfortunately Duo's adorable change in pitch made Quatre squeal and began swinging the chibi back and forth while tightening his hold.

"Aw, you're so cute Duo! You've gotten even more adorable during you're nap!" Quatre said flipping Duo onto his back. Duo gave a dark glare.

"I may be young but cut it out! I'm not a damn cat!" Duo growled out shaking a small finger at Quatre's face. Trowa happened to walk by and see Quatre's odd behavior. "Trowa help me out here! Spaz here won't stop squealing like a girl and I'm getting sick of this ride!" Duo whined. Trowa chuckled and walked in.

"Quatre put him down. We don't need him throwing up after just waking up." Trowa said coming up to Quatre and putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Quatre mumbled something and set Duo down. Duo scoffed and dusted himself off.

"Now that I'm no longer being cuddled, why the hell is my room bubbled wrapped?! I'm not going to hurt myself on a chair or my bed." Duo said pointing to random objects around the room. "Including a stuffed bear!" Holding up the wrapped toy. Trowa shrugged.

"Wasn't my idea, Heero said we should to make sure your "dumbass" wouldn't get hurt. Being as unpredictable as you are, we just agreed." Trowa replied. Quatre nodded beside him.

"I wanted to throw you into a straight jacket! But the bubble wrap was easier to get a hold of!" Wufei called from outside the room. Duo glared at the door.

"You do realize most families on this planet and the colonies do not bubble wrap the kids rooms!" Duo said with a grim smile.

"I heard they actually child proof the kid by putting soft stuff on the body so that when the kid gets into trouble they don't get hurt." Quatre said putting his hand under his chin, and becoming lost to serious thought. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Were you one of those kids?" Trowa asked.

"No. I was safely kept inside to deter myself from getting hurt." Quatre explained happily. Duo's jaw dropped.

"I've lived on the streets and lived in falling apart building all my life, and you get the idea that my room needs bubble wrap! What's next? Using a spork because a spoon and fork are too dangerous!" Duo shouted. Heero looked upstairs, hearing the angry comment, he hid the many plastic sporks and knives they bought for Duo's use. Quatre waved his arms in an attempt to calm the angry kid.

"We just wanted to make sure you'd be safe while you're a kid. We don't want to take any chances!" Quatre said uneasily. Trowa nodded.

"Plus we know how you are with weapons!" Wufei called from the hall. "Last thing we need is you stealing silverware to use as harpoons or something." Duo's face went stoic.

"That's it." Duo growled. Duo opened a chest near the window and pulled out a large water gun. Trowa and Quatre both looked at each other while Duo filled the plastic instrument with something unknown, chuckling darkly while mumbling, "Oh, you'll see."

"Duo what are you doing?" Quatre asked hesitantly. Duo glared at them.

"I think it's time both Heero and Wufei learn to stop treating me like a baby! I may be a kid, but this is just overdoing things! So my actions that I'm about to do can't be punished now since I am just a kid." Duo chuckled evilly. "Oh by the way!" Duo said looking over his shoulder with an evil smirk. "You might not wanna leave the house. It's about to become a very sticky situation." Duo said as he left the room. Trowa and Quatre watched as Duo headed down the hall and kicked Wufei's door open.

"What the?" Wufei began.

"Take this Wuffers!" Duo screamed as he pulled the trigger releasing strawberry jam all over Wufei. Wufei screamed as the jam splattered all over him. Duo stopped then took off down the stairs.

"MAXWELL!!!!" Wufei shouted as he peered out the door and took off after Duo, passing the on looking Trowa and Quatre. Both teens decided to follow, only to hear another scream of anger.

"DUO!!! OMEA O KOROSU!!" Heero shouted. Both Wufei and Heero were covered from head to toe in strawberry jam. Trowa and Quatre watched from the stairs as both 01 and 05 chased Duo around the house. Duo then opened the front door and raced out followed by the older teens who stopped suddenly after exiting.

"Now, now Duo! No need to be hasty!" Wufei said with an unsteady smile.

"Yeah, we were just kidding about killing you." Heero agreed. Duo snorted.

"Then you'll de-bubble wrap my room and stop child proofing my things?" Duo said tossing a stone up and down with the older teens watching carefully.

"Yes!" Wufei exclaimed.

"And you'll treat me appropriately as the time comes instead of preparing for the worst?" Duo said catching the rock for the last time.

"Yes!" Heero growled. Duo smirked evilly.

"Good." Both Wufei and Heero sighed in relief. "Then let's start with lesson one." Duo said smiling in a dangerous way. Duo threw the rock, hitting the known large hornets nest across the driveway. "Kids do the most darnest things!" Duo laughed as he raced inside and locked the door. Wufei and Heero screamed as the ran around the front lawn being chased the angry hornets. Quatre and Trowa were looking at the poor two through the living room window as Duo triumphantly strolled in.

"You know they're gonna kill you when they escape right?" Trowa said never taking his eyes off the screaming pair outside.

"Yup. But I figure if this sinks in then I won't have to worry about future baby proof living." Duo said glaring at the two window watchers. Both gulped in fear. "A lesson for you all. I may be small, but as a 5 year old I thought much bigger with pranks than I did as a teen. Guess Heero and Wufei got to learn the hard way!" Duo chirped as he headed for the kitchen. Heero and Wufei blasted open the door with Heero's gun, then slammed it behind them, panting heavily with numerous stings covering their bodies. Quatre fought hard to stifle his laughter, both teens looked like polka dotted freaks with the mass stings decorating their bodies.

"Where is he?" they both growled together. Duo walked back into the living room with a smile on his face drinking from a small carton of juice.

"So… what's for dinner?"


End file.
